Gray City
by Alainn Fluorite
Summary: Gray City, kota kecil yang telah jatuh miskin, kota yang dipenuhi oleh kenangan indah namun perih untuk diingat. Mampukah Kurogane membebaskan diri dari belenggunya ataukan dia akan terantai selamanya kepada masa lalu? WARNING: Fem!Fai, Character Death


Disclaimer: Bukan poenya saia! (meskipun pingin)

A/N: waaaa crita laen lagi... Ini sebenarnya adalah permintaan maaf karena Only Memories bakal agak... terlupakan untuk sementara. R&R! Enjoy the Story!

* * *

Kurogane berjalan di sebuah trotoar di sebuah kota suram bernama Gray City. Seperti namanya, kota tempat tinggal Kurogane ini seperti kehilangan warna. Angin dingin yang berhembus sepanjang tahun memaksa semua penduduknya untuk mengenakan mantel hangat bila tidak ingin membeku. Awan gelap terus menggantung di langit seakan tidak rela membiarkan secercahpun cahaya matahari muncul, menambah kesuraman di kota kecil ini.

Dulunya Gray City adalah kota yang tenar dan menyenangkan. Penuh tawa meskipun awan gelap terus berusaha memperburuk suasana. Kini zaman itu telah berlalu, hanya meninggalkan kota yang hampir bangkrut dan berpenduduk miskin. Banyak anak-anak dibuang ke jalanan karena ketidak mampuan orang tua mereka yang selalu dijadikan alasan. Dulunya, Kurogane pasti akan berusaha untuk membantu anak-anak itu dengan cara membawa mereka ke panti asuhan yang sekarang sepertinya sudah kepenuhan. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Sama seperti orang-orang lain disekelilingnya, ia tidak memperdulikan anak-anak terlantar itu, bahkan ia tidak memandang mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Bila orang-orang menatap Kurogane cukup lama, semuanya akan menyadari bahwa hanya tubuhnya yang ada di sini sementara rohnya sibuk berwisata ke tempat lain. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang cukup tidak terburu-buru untuk melakukannya. Dengan mengandalkan insting 'ninja' yang sudah dilatihnya sejak kecil, Kurogane menghindari semua orang, barang dan tembok-tembok. Bukannya dia keberatan bila ia menabrak seseorang (atau sesuatu) tetapi mereka tidak akan senang dan dia tidak ingin mengotori jalanan yng sudah sangat kotor dengan menabrak tong sampah lain.

Tetes-tetes air dingin terasa seperti es dikulit orang-orang yang tidak tertutupi mantel tebal yang telah menjadi standar orang-orang berkecukupan di Gray City. Mereka semua merapatkan mantel mereka dan memeluk pundak mereka sendiri untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang dengan cepat menjalar masuk ke tulang mereka. Kurogane sendiri tampak tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk telapak tangan dan wajahnya yang telanjang, terlalu tenggelam dalam masa lalu yang indah dan penuh tawa, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang berjalan hanya dengan ingatan.

Hujan telah turun dengan ganasnya saat laki-laki berambut hitam itu mencapai apartemen yang ia sewa. Apartemen itu sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai apartemen mewah. Bangunan setinggi enam lantai itu berdiri miring, nyaris ambruk dibawah kekusaman langit diatasnya. Cat abu-abu yang diperbarui bertahun-tahun yang lalu kini telah terkelupas disana-sini dan banyak tangan-tangan jahil yang telah mencorat-coret tembok itu dengan tinta-tinta berwarna cerah yang mulai mengabur diterpa angin dan hujan deras. Disekitar apartemen itu sampah berserakan seperti tempat lain di Gray City. Banyak jendela yang telah pecah dan ada beberapa kamar dengan pintu jebol atau tanpa pintu samasekali. Diatas pintu masuk sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Vassulies Apartement' hampir tidak terbaca karena tintanya sudah hampir hilang dan papan kayu itu sendiri bergantung dengan seutas kawat berkarat yang bisa jatuh kapan saja, menimpa orang dibawahnya dan orang lain tidak akan peduli, ironisnya, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli dengan nasib orang yang . Nyaris tidak dapat dipercayai ini adalah apartemen terbaik di Gray City saat ini.

Kurogane menaiki tangga curam yang terbuat dari dari kayu yang sudah lapuk, termakan oleh rayap dan waktu yang dengan kejamnya merenggut segala sesuatu yang berharga dari Kurogane dan kota ini. Ia menuju lantai ke-enam, kamarnya. Dengan setiap langkah yang diambil laki-laki bermata merah itu tangga yang dia pijak berderit dengan mengerikan, namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan suara itu dan kemungkinan bahwa tangga itu sewaktu-waktu bisa ambruk dan menyebabakan kematiannya. Mungkin ia justru akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka lebar dan sebuah senyum lebar—yang nyaris tidak pernah muncul lagi diwajah tampannya.

Di salah satu lantai yang ia lewati, ia bisa mendengar suara beberapa laki-laki tertawa-tawa dengan tawa beberapa perempuan bersama mereka, botol-botol bir berwarna hijau kusam membanjir keluar dari kamar dengan pintu terbuka dan berlubang cukup besar itu. Memang banyak sekali cara untuk kabur dari kebenaran, dari masa sekarang. Namun tentu saja cara yang paling mudah dengan mengikuti jejak salah satu tetangga apartemen Kurogane. Laki-laki itu jelas bisa mencium bau darah menyengat yang mulai mengering dari kamar gelap tak berpintu itu dan ia sama sekali tidak mampu merasakan atau mendengar kehidupan dari dalam kamar itu. Padahal sahabatnya, Hideki, tidak pernah meninggalkan apartemen sejak kekasihnya, Elda, meninggal karena sakit dua tahun yang lalu. Mungkin cara itu akan diambil oleh Kuragane sebentar lagi…

Saat akhirnya ia mencapai lantai enam, lantai VIP dengan hanya dia yang mampu menyewanya, ia melihat seseorang berdiri didepan kamarnya. Orang asing itu mengenakan mantel bulu coklat muda dan celana jins biru gelap dan juga sepasang sepatu putih. Orang itu memegangi sebuah payung biru cerah didepannya yang sewarna dengan syal lembut yang melilit lehernya. Rambut pirangnya yang seperti benang-benang emas tampak pucat dan basah begitu juga dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Kurogane sangat terkejut melihat orang itu dan untuk sesaat ia mengira bahwa orang yang berdiri didepan kamar apartemennya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah bersumpah besamanya untuk selalu bersama. Namun segala harapan dan mimpinya terhapus saat ia melihat sepasang mata biru laut yang cemerlang di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Kurogane menyipitkan matanya dan menatapnya dengan kritis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Fai?" kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Kurogane dengan lebih pelan daripada yang pemiliknya inginkan. Pemuda didepannya, Fai, tersenyum lembut dan beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar dengan pintu apartemen berwarna coklat muda dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak boleh mengunjungimu sesekali, Kurogane?" mata mereka beradu pandang dan tatapan Fai langsung turun, melihat kondisi mantan sahabat terbaiknya. Dibawah mata merahya yang dulunya selalu terbakar api determinasi sekarang tampak lelah dengan kantung matanya berwarna hitam, menandakan ia tidak cukup tidur. Fai menaruh punggung tangannya di pipi kecoklatan Kurogane. Sangat dingin seakan dia tidak lagi hidup… bahkan Fai takut bahwa laki-laki didepannya memang sudah mati bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Fai mendesah dan menggeleng pelan sebelum menaruh sebuah album besar dan di tangan Kurogane. Sampulnya berwarna coklat susu terbuat dari semacam bulu yang lembut dan sebuah tulisan putih sederhana 'Memories' tertulis di cover depan album tebal dan berat itu. Fai tersenyum lembut dan menaruh tangannya diatas album itu.

"Kurogane, aku yakin dia memang mengingikan kau memiliki ini. Dia pasti tidak akan senang dengan keadaanmu saat ini bila dia melihatnya." Fai berjalan melaluinya, menuruni tangga sampai dan pergi dari apartemen itu. Kurogane mengawasinya dengan sepasang mata merah yang lelah sampai siluetnya mengabur ditengah hujan ganas dan menghilang samasekali.

Dengan keletihan yang telah menjadi sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini, Kurogane membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak dikunci, ia tidak pernah mengunci pintunya sejak hari itu, berharap kekasihnya mendobrak pintu dengan senyum cerah dan memeluknya sambil tertawa… namun meskipun dia sadar hal itu tak akan lagi terjadi, toh Kurogane tidak bisa membuat dirinya mengunci pintu itu.

Tertatih-tatih, laki-laki berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Lampunya tidak dinyalakan memberikan kesan mengerikan pada apertemen itu. Lantai marmer yang pernah dibanggakannya saat pertama kali ia menyewa kamar ini tampak kusam dan berdebu. Dinding yang dicat putih penuh bayangan gelap masa lalu dan sudah tampak kotor, kusam, tidak terawat. Begitu juga dengan semua perabotan yang dulunya sangat diperhatikan, sekarang tidak terawat.

Dari pintu depan, Kurogane berbelok ke kiri, menuju ke sebuah ruang tamu gelap dan sunyi. Kilasan-kilasan ingatan yang kuat menerjang laki-laki itu lebih kuat daripada badai saat ingatannya muncul ke permukaan. Air mata menggenangi mata merahnya, namun dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata itu tidak boleh jatuh.

Kurogane menaruh album yang baru didapatkannya itu diatas meja kayu yang merapat ke dinding. Mata merah-nya menangkap sesuatu diatas meja itu dan ia meraih sebuah benda persegi berdebu ditangannya. Saat Kurogane membersihkan bagian yang ia percaya adalah depannya, ia hampir saja jatuh dan menangis di lantai berkarpet tipis dibawahnya.

Benda itu adalah sebuah pigura yang menyimpan foto seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang menginitip di sela-sela debu, bersama dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi bermabut hitam, keduanya tersenyum bahagia dengan langit biru melatar-belakangi mereka. Sekali lagi, Kurogane menelan semua jeritan, kesedihan dan air mata yang nyaris menetes bulat-bulat dan menaruh pigura foto itu kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya, di sudut meja yang gelap dan diujung pikiran dan perasaannya yang selalu dilanda kesedihan.

Laki-laki bermata merah itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk yang juga berdebu seperti setiap inci apartemen yang dimilikinya ini, tidak peduli, atau tidak mau peduli dengan keadaannya yang basah kuyup. Ia menaruh lengan kanannya menutupi kedua belah matanya, berusaha kabur dari masa sekarang, kabur ke ingatan masa lalu yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan namun juga terlalu perih untuk diingat. Cinta sejati dalam kehidupannya yang tidak akan pernah kembali.

"_Kurogane, aku yakin dia memang mengingikan kau memiliki ini. Dia pasti tidak akan senang dengan keadaanmu saat ini bila dia melihatnya."_

Kurogane melompat bangun dari sofanya saat kata-kata Fai terngiang kembali dalam pikirannya. Ia menoleh ke arah album foto besar yang tergeletak di mejanya. Lelaki itu menghela napas, dan dengan beberapa langkah saja, ia telah sampai di depan meja itu. Menyambar album foto itu tanpa memperdulikan pigura berdebu di meja yang sama, ia kembali duduk di sofa merahnya dan menaruh album foto itu dipangkuannya.

Dengan nafas berat, Kurogane membuka halaman pertama album itu, dan untuk kelegaannya, memajang dua foto berisi orang yang sama, Fai.

Dilihat dari latar belakang sebuah kota bersih, sejahtera namun mendung gelap dan Fai yang terlihat sangat kekanakan, Kurogane mengira-ngira bahwa foto ini diambil sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun yang lalu. Itu berarti Fai baru berumur sekitar dua belas tahun.

Halaman kedua berisi Fai sedang bericara pada seseorang yang tersembunyi dibalik layar. Dari jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, Kurogane langsung tau bahwa Fai sedang mengikuti lomba biola yang selalu dihadiri—dan dimenangkan, tentu saja—oleh Fai dan keluarganya pasti ada si sana untuk menyemangatinya. Tentu saja sekarang lomba tahunan itu tidak pernah diadakan lagi. Pemerintah terlalu sibuk berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesejahteraan Gray City yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terjerumus ke arah kegelapan.

Foto lainnya menunjukkan sepasang suami-istri yang dikenali Kurogane sebagai Chii dan Ashura, orang tua Fai. Sedang tersenyum bangga kearah kamera dan ditengah mereka ada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dalam balutan gaun hitam yang menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah, ada Sonoko, guru biola Fai.

Beberapa halaman setelahnya menunjukkan Fai yang sedang bermain biola di kontes biola itu, disinari cahaya sorot dengan wajah yang tenang namun berkonsentrasi. Dan akhirnya, ada beberapa foto menunjukkan Fai yang berseri-seri, membawa piala keemasan berbentuk biola. Ia nyaris merasa takut untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya…

Pada saat pada akhirnya ia membuka lembar selanjutnya, album itu nyaris terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Sebuah foto besar terpampang ditengah halaman itu, menunjukan Fai yang sedang membawa skateboard, mengenakan kemeja oranye kotak-kotak yang bagian atasnya tidak dikancing dan celana jins panjang berwarna biru yang sudah kusam dan agak robek dibagian lutut. Menutupi rambut pirangnya, sebuah topi terpasang terbalik seperti anak nakal. Sebuah cengiran lebar tampak diwajahnya, sepasang mata birunya tampak sangat bahagia mengintip dari balik kacamata hitam, melihat kamera dari pundaknya.

Namun, yang menangkap mata Kurogane bukanlah sosok sahabatnya yang dipenuhi cahaya kebahagiaan, tetapi pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja putih garis-garis yang rapi dibalik jaket biru tua yang tebal. Pemuda yang membawa skateboard biru cerah. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir rendah di tengkuknya. Pemuda yang, tidak seperti Fai, terlihat jauh lebih rapi dan bersih tanpa kacamata hitam dan topi, membiarkan rambutnya diterbangkan angin. Pemuda dengan sepasang bola mata yang spesial, keemasan di satu bagian dan biru laut di bagian yang lain. Pemuda… bukan… gadis yang telah memenjarakan hatinya untuk selama-lamanya. Gadis saudara kembar Fai, Yuui. Yuui L. Lightlife.

Kurogane menarik napas dan menatap gambar itu. Kamera yang digunakan pasti kamera bagus, dilihat dari kualitas gambarnya. Kedua orang tak bergerak digambar itu terlihat sangat bahagia meskipun awan gelap tampak menggantung dibelakang mereka. Dengan berat hati, Kurogane membalik halamannya, untuk berhadapan dengan dua lembar foto Yuui.

Keduanya menunjukkan Yuui mengenakan gaun _lolita gothic _hitam. Rambut pirangnya diurai dan dihiasi ornamen bunga dengan lonceng-lonceng keemasan, posenya sedang menyanyi di sebuah panggung. Di halaman berikutnya sebuah CD rekaman berwarna hitam tertempel di tengah-tengah halaman itu dengan selotip yang tebal (1), sebuah tulisan tangan yang ramping dan rapi diatas CD menangkap matanya. ~I Dreamed a Dream- Yuui L. Lightlife~

Laki-laki itu mencabut CD itu dengan kasar, nyaris merusak halaman album yang baru didapatkannya. Tanpa perlu repot-repot berdiri dari sofanya, Kurogane memasukkan CD itu ke dalam DVD player berdebu disampingnya yang tidak digunakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Melodi lembut memenuhi ruangan itu dan membuat perasaan Kurogane menjadi sangat ringan dengan masa lalu indah yang dibawa lagu indah itu bersamanya. Masa lalu yang sangat indah berlarian dihadapannya. Yuui, Yuui, Yuui… ingatan-ingatan yang sungguh berharga bagi pemiliknya yang akhirnya tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya sekali lagi…

_I dreamed a dream in days gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung no wine untasted_

Lagu yang sangat indah itu seakan merangkul Kurogane dalam pelukannya yang hangat, membuatnya lupa masa kini yang menyedihkan yang ia hadapi. Menggantinya dengan ingatan dan imajinasi indah dan terbuka lebar untuknya. Cahaya benderang yang hangat memenuhi hatinya saat tangannya membuka halaman demi halaman album foto di pangkuannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi gambar-gambar di album itu. Kekasihnya yang tersenyum bahagia, teringat suaranya yang lembut saat ia menyanyikan lagu-lagu untuknya saat malam mulai turun.

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

Saat Kurogane sudah menjelajahi album itu kira-kira setengahnya, foto itu mulai berganti, Yuui terlihat jauh lebih bahagia daripada foto-foto sebelumnya. Dan ia tau kenapa saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri disamping Yuui yang berdandan seperti laki-laki, seperti biasanya. Ia tertegun. Tidak pernah dia ketahui, atau bayangkan, dia membawa sebanyak itu kebahagiaan di wajah kekasihnya.

Namun beberapa foto setelah itu menunjukkan Fai dan Yuui yang menangis, mengenakan pakaian hitam di hari berhujan dan Kurogane langsung mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kematian Ashura dan Chii pada sebuah tabrak lari oleh mobil hitam yang, anehnya, terlihat mewah.

_And still I dreamed she'll come to me_

_That we would live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

Yuui… Yuui… banyak sekali foto Yuui. Kurogane tau sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya Fai sangat protektif terhadap adik kembarnya. Dan sahabatnya, Kurogane adalah orang yang tepat untuk melindungi adik yang sangat dicintainya. Maka seperti yang dia inginkan, Fai berhasil membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Buktinya adalah banyak sekali foto mereka berdua bersama. Berpelukan, bermesraan dan… sial, dari mana si idiot itu mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Pikir Kurogane saat melihat fotonya dan Yuui sedang berciuman.

Dan satu foto yang membuatnya sungguh-sungguh tersenyum namun juga benar-benar membiarkan air matanya jatuh adalah fotonya dan Yuui saling berhadapan. Yuui mengenakan gaun putih sementara dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Pernikahan mereka.

Namun foto-foto dalam album itupun mulai berubah.

Yuui tampak semakin pucat sedikit demi sedikit. Wajah cantik itu tampak mulai menjadi lelah. Kesadaran menghantam Kurogane dengan keras. Penyakit Fai mulai timbul. Asma akut yang dibawanya sejak kecil dan jantung yang lemah adalah salah satu pembunuh elit yang sangat mahir, bukan?

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So diff'rent from this hell I'm living_

_So diff'rent now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

Pada akhirnya album itu sampai ke bagian yang paling ditakuti Kurogane. Upacara pemakaman Yuui.

Ya, penyakit yang dideritanya telah menyobek Yuui dengan kejamnya dari kehidupan Kurogane, meninggalkannya dengan lubang di hatinya yang tidak akan pernah bisa diisi oleh siapapun karena pecahan puzzle dalam hatinya telah hilang untuk selamanya dan tidak akan pernah lagi bisa ditemukan. Hanya ingatan dan kilatan masa lalu yang mampu, namun itupun hanya untuk sementara.

Foto pemakaman Yuui adalah foto terakhir di album coklat itu.

Lagu yang menemaninya telah habis. Meninggalkannya sekali lagi dalam kesendirian dan kesunyian yang mencengkam. Hanya sesekali guntur menggelegar di kejauhan dan terkadang terdengar sangat dekat. Hujan deras masih menghantam apartemen Vassulies dan tidak ada orang yang peduli. Hujan dan petir adalah teman mereka sehari-hari.

Tepat sebelum Kurogane sempat membanting album itu, ia melihat selembar kertas yang tersisip di bagian akhir mencuat keluar, menangkap perhatian Kurogane. Dengan marah, ia menarik kertas tua yang sudah agak menguning itu dengan kasar namun ia membeku saat membaca kata-kata di kertas itu yang ditulis oleh orang yang sangat ia kenal, bahkan hanya dari tulisan tangannya.

_Dear Kuro-puu_ (Kurogane sangat tau betapa dia merindukan nama itu saat ia membacanya)

_Saat kau membaca ini mungkin sekarang aku sedang berada di perjalananku ke surga, atau bahkan sudah ada di sana bersama ayah dan ibu. _

_Aku tau, aku sangat tau, bahwa suatu hari nanti penyakitku ini akan merenggut diriku dari kehidupanmu. Aku bisa merasakan nyawaku tinggal sedikit, Kuro-chan. Hidupku akan segera berakhir. Namun sebelum itu aku ingin memberi tau dirimu, jangan pernah berhenti mengejar mimpimu karena aku, ya?_

_Sejak pertama kali bertemu aku tau kau adalah orang baik berhati mulia. Tentu saja, semua orang akan tau begitu mendengar alasanmu datang ke Gray City. 'Aku ingin menjadi dokter di sini dan menyembuhkan orang-orang sakit'. Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut. Seorang sarjana kedokteran yang berbakat sepertimu akan bekerja di kota kecil seperti ini. Padahal kalau kau bekerja di kota besar, kau akan mendapat lebih banyak keuntungan._

_Aku ingin kau meraih mimpimu Kuro-rin. Aku ingin melihat wajah senangmu saat kau berhasil menyembuhkan seseorang, menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Dan aku tau pasti akan bisa, kau sangat hebat. Kau bisa menjadi dokter terhebat di dunia, kau tau? Aku yakin itu._

_Kuro-sama, tidak peduli betapa jauhnya kita berada… tak peduli tembok apa yang memisahkan kita, tak peduli waktu, takdir atau kematian… cintaku padamu akan selalu kekal abadi di dalam hatimu. Pergilah meraih impianmu di luar sana, di luar Gray City. Dan ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, mencintaimu sampai selamanya._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tertanda, Yuui L. Lightlife_

_P.S: carilah istri yang baik ya!_

Air mata jatuh mengaliri wajah tampan Kurogane setelah selesai membaca surat dari istrinya. Sebuah senyum yang hangat dan lega tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau benar, Yuui…" bisik Kurogane memeluk surat itu dekat ke hatinya.

"Aku tidak boleh terus berkabung seperti ini. Aku harus mengejar mimpiku. Untuk ibu, ayah, Tomoyo, Fai, juga kau. Terutama kau. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu untuk 'mencari istri yang baik', kau adalah satu-satunya di hatiku selamanya."

Kurogane merogoh ke dalam kantongnya sambil melompat berdiri dari sofanya, meninggalkan album coklat itu di sofanya.

"Halo? Bandara? Ya, aku ingin memesan tiket pesawat ke Prancis, kapan penerbangan tercepat? Satu jam lagi? Baiklah, aku akan ada di sana."

Dengan terburu-buru, Kurogane mengepak barang-barangnya. Pakaian, handuk, barang-barang dari masa lalunya, jam tangan, charger, dan semua barang yang dibutuhkannya. Setelah ia merasa semuanya sudah lengkap, ia mengangkat koper besar itu dan menyambar kunci mobil di balik pintu kamarnya, dan tak lupa mengenakan mantel tebal.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, Kurogane mengambil album itu dan membukanya ke halaman dimana ada foto besar Yuui yang tersenyum. Kurogane tersenyum lembut dan mencium foto itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya pelan dengan penuh perasaan. Untuk sesaat, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kehangatannya terasa begitu nyata.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar berbisik di telinganya. Kurogane tersenyum dan merasakan kehangatan itu memudar, merasuki jiwanya dan menghangatkan hatinya sebelum memasukkan album itu ke dalam koper dan berlari terburu-buru keluar. Melewati tangga itu lebih sulit dan mengerikan daripada yang diingatnya selama ini, mungkin karena sekarang ia tak ingin mati.

Kurogane meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan sepasang mata biru laut yang mengawasinya. Hujan mulai berhenti dan Fai menutup payungnya, menatap langit biru dan cahaya matahari di sela-sela awan yang merekah.

"Semoga kau berhasil ya, Kurogane"


End file.
